


LISA - THE HOPEFUL: Self Insert Addition! (On hold!)

by Flufffluffy



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, I ship myself with Cyclops and Lanks but since I'm a minor the relationships will have be platonic, Implied Sexual Abuse, Multi, My headcanons, Nonbinary Character, Self Insert, The trio are in a polymorus relationship, alternative ending, beltboy is trans, cyclops is nonbinary, gift for Saucious_Necronos, info dumping about truama, neurodivergent character, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufffluffy/pseuds/Flufffluffy
Summary: You read the title right! Now go grab some snacks and drinks, because this is gonna be fun! :D
Relationships: Benny "Beltboy" Oberwinch/Saucious_Necronos, Joey/Clyde "Cyclops" Von Volger (platonic), Joey/Liam "Lanks" McCoy (platonic)





	LISA - THE HOPEFUL: Self Insert Addition! (On hold!)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long ass time since I wrote something at all, so here y'alls fic. :)

The sun was bright, the heat was scorching hot, as a car's engine was heard in the distance, coming to an abrupt stop. The sounds of four men getting out of the car caused a little commotion, but their manager named Rodriguez Creed just had enough shenanigans today. As the three other men lined up in a single-file line, waiting for Rodriguez to speak.

Rodriguez: Count on you three ta underfill the gat-damn tank…

Rodriguez: And here in this swelterin' heat I was hopin' I'd be getting a ice cold glass of women… 

Rodriguez: ...Juice.

Rodriguez: Blast it all… who knows how long she'll be up for grabs.

Rodriguez: Enough shittin' around!

Rodriguez: Cyclops! 

Cyclops: Yo.

Rodriguez: Lanks!

Lanks: S-sir!

Rodriguez: ...Beltboy!

Beltboy: Present.

Rodriguez: Go get the damn car some guzzoline! And make it quick-like!

Beltboy: You heard Rodriguez! Move it! Vamoose! Allons-y!

Rodriguez: Godspeed. You worthless motherfuckers. Godspeed. 

The trio headed in the opposite direction, not wanting to disappoint their manager, to go find some gas as fast as possible.

Lanks: So… uh, do you guys know like, where to get gas?

Beltboy: Lanks, Imagine you're on an old soccer team.

Beltboy: Your coach just put you in, and this is the… Stanley Cup game.

Cyclops: Ben, we ain't need no peptalk. We need facts man.

Beltboy: Oh. Right. Well the answer is obvious! 

Beltboy: Behind us is what?

Lanks: Rodriguez?

Cyclops: No gas?

Beltboy: Exactly! And what's in front of us?

Lanks: We don't know?

Beltboy: Then dead ahead it is! We'll find some gas in no time!

Beltboy: Come on, guys. We do a good job- for once- and maybe Rodriguez will even let us have a turn!

Lanks: You made that sound really creepy.

Beltboy: Yeah, that was kinda creepy, wasn't it?

Beltboy: Well, anyway, let's go! The sun's melting the glue in my hair.

And off the trio go! On their quest to fetch their manager some gas, what could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this chapter being short! The next chapter will come later!


End file.
